Affection
Affection is Emile's Misdreavus in his Let's Play of Pokémon Colosseum. She was the fourth Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Colosseum She became an official team member in episode 7. She was purified in episode 15, along with Marshall and Corona. She is the first female (other being Walnut) on Chugga's team. Moves *Psybeam *Confuse Ray *Pain Split *Shadow Ball Trivia *Affection's Nature is Mild, which is not the worst for a Mixed Attacking Misdreavus (Keep in mind that Ghost was Physical before Diamond and Pearl's Physical/Special Split). *Affection's role is very diverse. Defensively, it has Levitate to avoid Earthquakes freely (Munchkin and Marshall) in addition of avoiding taking damage from Walnut's Explosion. Offensively, while average, does a solid job, despite not being able to evolve into Mismagius in Colosseum (Colosseum is a Gen 3 game). In addition, it has Pain Split to recover a Shadow Pokemon's HP if it's about to faint from using Shadow Rush at low health. *The reason she became a team member is that she wasn't affected by attacks 12 times due to A.I. stupidity in episode 7. **A thirteenth case in the same episode of dumb A.I. happened when a Bite attack (which would be super effective on Ghost-types as Bite became a Dark-type move in Generation II) was directed at Marshall instead. *She is Chugga's first Ghost Type. *Chugga had a prediction that the stupid A.I. would be a laughing stock with Affection being unaffected by Normal, Ground and Fighting-type moves, which the A.I. used quite often on her. Though, over time, especially later, when the A.I. became smarter. *Chugga used a counter that shows each time Affection is unharmed from attack. It continued throughout the Let's Play with the end counter being 31 (not counting allies using earthquake and explosion). *Although he thought Hyper Mode would be useful, Affection ended up disobeying him and almost KOed Saikou. *For a few episodes, Affection would constantly go into Hyper Mode. This is most prevalent in episode 11. *When she was purified, she got over 21,000 exp. points, and got a level quite higher than the rest of the team. *In episode 11, Chugga decided to keep Misdreavus in Hyper Mode for the fun of it. A few minutes later, Chugga found a Protein and couldn't give it to her due to her being in Hyper Mode. **In addition, Misdreavus attacked not only a trainer but also Saikou while in Hyper Mode. *Chugga mentioned her a lot in his Pokémon XD walkthrough, mostly when facing another Misdreavus. *Her original name might have been "Effection," after all the times that the A.I. used moves that did not affect her. **This is somewhat debatable, as Chugga mentioned he perceived the commenter to have spelled the name incorrectly. *Affection was the only Pokémon in Chugga's Pokémon Colosseum LP that got an evolution in a later game that was not mentioned in his bio of the species. *Affection is Chugga’s only main team member, so far, that isn’t at its final evolution. This is because Mismagius was not introduced until Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Murkrow, another Shadow Pokemon in Colosseum, also got an evolution (by the same cause as Misdreavus' own, no less) in Gen. IV (the same generation Misdreavus' own evolution was introduced). *During Episode 20 of Pokémon Platinum, he states that Misdreavus is best buds with him, in reference to Affection, then withdraws his claim after Acrobat is defeated with Confuse Ray and Psybeam. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Female Pokémon Category:Ghost Types Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Former Shadow Pokemon Category:Unevolved Pokémon Category:Shadow Pokémon